A great many games and amusements have been conceived which employ a disk-like game object. Examples are found in activities and sports as diverse as the track and field activity known as discus throw and the popular sport of ice hockey. In addition, a great variety of games and amusements have resulted from the use of various air foil type disk objects. One of the most popular and pervasive air foil disk game object is that marketed under the trademark FRISBEE. Such disk game objects and air foil toys have been formed and created in a virtually endless variety. However, most common construction features of such disk game objects include a generally planar disk often formed in a domed or convex air foil having a surrounding downwardly rim or lip. In many disk game objects, the lip is further curved to enhance the air trapping and air foil characteristics of the object. While many activities may be carried forward for sport and amusement value employing such disk game objects, most commonly the disk objects are thrown in a motion which imparts an axial spin to the object. In most instances, the combination of velocity and spin as well as the air foil characteristics of the object result in a floating type glide path. In response to the unusual floating and gliding characteristics of such throwing disks, a variety of games involving throwing and catching of such game objects evolve.
While the foregoing described disk game elements have provided a great many interesting and enjoyable game and sports activities, there remains a continuing need in the art for improved sport amusement and game apparatus.